The present invention relates to a novel abrasive segment type abrasive pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to an abrasive segment type abrasive pad which has reduced cost and longer wear characteristics due to the introduction of non-abrasive segments in the pad structure.
Segmented abrasive disks are known in the art for polishing of stone, granite or marble. Such segmented disks have a backing substrate and a plurality of abrasive segments attached thereto in various formations. The abrasive segments generally comprise a resin or polymer material which has diamond grit abrasive particles interspersed therein to provide the requisite abrasive characteristics. These segments generally have a multi-layer of diamond particles and have a thickness generally from about 1/8 to about 1/2 inch, depending on the particular application. Because of the use of the interspersed diamond grit particles in the segments such segmented type disks are expensive to produce. However, the finishing characteristics of such an abrasive pad provide advantages which make the costs worthwhile. Because of this relatively high cost it has been desirable in the art to use the least amount of abrasive segments which can adequately finish this surface in the desired manner.
In the past, it was believed that minimizing the amount of segments utilized in such a disk would maximize the cost effectiveness of a disk. However, some disadvantages were found in merely reducing the amount of segments or surface area of the segments utilized on such a disk. For instance, with reduction in the segment surface area, more load was placed on each of the individual abrasive segments. This caused inefficient frictional wear of the abrasive diamond segments, thus, reducing the useful life of the abrasive pad. Additionally, it was found that with reduction in the number of segments used the greater spacing between the segments caused problems when polishing or grinding of surfaces having steps or edges or other uneven obstructions. It was found that such spaced segment configurations tended to catch the edge of the work piece as the pad traversed the edge. This would cause chipping of the abrasive segment and/or work surface thereby interposing the chipped portion in between the abrasive segment and the surface. This may result in undesirable scratching of the work surface.
Thus, it has been a goal in the art to reduce the costs of such pads by reducing the amount of abrasive segment material utilized without the disadvantages as noted above.